vinefandomcom-20200214-history
Nash Grier
Nash Grier is a popular American Vine sensation with over 11.4M followers as of April 2015. He is an internet troll on Roblox Personal Life According to New York magazine, Nash Grier is a devoted Christian and constantly consults his IPhone Bible app when on the road. He attended Davidson Day school in North Carolina.[1] Career Grier states he is mostly self-taught on how to make videos including studying other Vine stars to see what would get the largest audience. The most popular Vine stars at the time were "almost all men and many of them were God-fearing Christians who bleeped f-bombs and steered clear of sex."4 Grier's "apparent spontaneity", Huffington Post states, is actually shrewdly crafted and scripted programming, with clips re-filmed many times, and can be edited for hours. He is also careful to post them in the afternoon to coincide with the end of the school day.Grier has a second Vine account, Nash Grier 2, for less-scripted and reworked content that doesn't "entertain everyone." Daily Dot estimates that between Twitter, Vine, and YouTube posts Grier speaks to more than 14 million fans as of July 2014. Huffington Post noted in March 2015 that Grier has 11.3 million followers on Vine, 7.3 million on Instagram, 4.1 million on YouTube and 4.3 million on Twitter, giving him "higher social media ratings than the White House."4 Grier's team "confirmed that major brands will pay the star between $25,000 to $100,000 to plug their products" in vines. Because of his popularity he has appeared on Good Morning America twice. Grier and his best-friend Cameron Dallas have accepted a movie deal with AwesomenessTV to star in their own movie. Grier has a PR company, 26MGMT, and three managers including his father Chad. In spring 2014 he moved to Los Angeles, California with Dallas, another Vine star Grier met through the site, so the aspiring actors could be near their agents.Chad Grier helps run 26MGMT which focuses on Vine stars and includes five clients including Grier, Dallas, and Grier's younger brother Hayes.Grier has earned money with deals from Sonic and Virgin Mobile among others, and also has a deal with Mobli. Video Controversy Nash Grier has been attributed by some as a controversial viner with some of his vines being labeled racist, homophobic and sexist. A vine he created called "How Asians name their kids" was seen as racist and other video posted on his YouTube channel that allegedly told girls how they should act was sexist. Grier was also faced with a large backlash when he released a video seen as homophobic by the LGBT community. Grier later released a statement apologizing for the incident. Clothing band Aeropostale received large backlash for partnering with Nash Grier as noted by Buzzfeed. He also troll 69 people on Roblox. Raging kids and crying hard. He also fucked my mom. Disclaimer : Various parts of this page, including links and information were taken from the Wikipedia page on Nash Grier found here. Category:Famous Viners Category:American Vine personalities Category:Comedy Viners Category:Controverisal Vine Personalites Category:Viner